1. Field of the Invention
The present application is related to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a manufacturing method of the TFT array substrate. More particularly, the present application is related to a TFT array substrate capable of resolving an issue of RC delay and a manufacturing method of the TFT array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing progress towards display technologies, displays facilitate our daily lives, and the demands for light and compact displays contribute to development of flat panel displays (FPDs) as mainstream displays. Among various FPDs, liquid crystal displays (LCD) characterized by great space utilization, low power consumption, non-radiation, and low electromagnetic interference have become prevailing.
An LCD is mainly composed of an active array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. The active array substrate has a pixel structure thereon, a plurality of data lines electrically connected with the pixel structure, a common line, and so forth. Since the data lines, the scan lines, and the common lines are mostly made of metal, and each layer of metal is separated by an insulating layer, parasitic capacitance is frequently generated, which results in RC delay.
Additionally, in a normal active array, a gate insulating layer in different regions has the same dielectric constant. To stabilize device properties of a TFT, the gate insulating layer in the TFT is required to have a high dielectric constant. Nonetheless, in a storage capacitor, large storage capacitance can be generated if the gate insulating layer is made of materials with high dielectric constants.